


На моей Луне

by Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Коннор не знает, каково это - быть человеком. Но он обязательно научится





	На моей Луне

На моей луне я всегда один,  
Разведу костёр, посижу в тени,  
На моей луне пропадаю я,  
Сам себе король, сам себе судья.

 

Коннор идет вдоль заснеженного Детройта. На цифровых билбордах застыло лицо Маркуса – в полночь прерывается трансляция по всем телеканалам, вещание обрывается. Коннор смотрит на своего друга, лидера революции, начавшейся в этом городе и потихоньку захватившей северные штаты Америки. Коннор смотрит в решительное лицо с острым пронизывающим взглядом, и чувствуют легкую зависть. Он благодарен Маркусу за все, что тот сделал для его народа, и для Коннора в частности. Маркус поднял мирное восстание, не боясь идти до конца. Он сумел убедить людей в том, что андроиды не опасны, что они тоже могут чувствовать. Он дал своему народу свободу. Но он не объяснил, как это работает.

Коннор уже не обычный робот-детектив. Он девиант, и пришел он к этому сам, без волшебного прикосновения и наставительных фраз. Первую стену сложной программы он сломал тогда, когда бросился вытаскивать Хэнка на крышу, когда тот мог сорваться вниз. Коннор помнит, как у него подрагивали пальцы – тогда он списал это на то, что хватательный рефлекс заложен в нем только на небольшие легкие объекты, и уж никак не на взрослого мужчину. Он успокаивает себя тем, что руки дрожат от перенагрузки. Вечером он прощается с Хэнком – тот идет в бар, а Коннор возвращается в отдел, на свое место, где в тишине входит в спящий режим до самого утра.

Шаг за шагом он теряет свою истинную сущность, которую в него вложил создатель. Аманда недовольна им – она видит, что дружеские отношения с Хэнком заставляют Коннора, очертя голову, кидаться на помощь в любой ситуации, и иногда это вредит расследованию. Коннор заверяет ее, что расследование идет полным ходом, хотя его уверенность в себе падает с каждым днем.

Коннор идет по заснеженной улице давно знакомой дорогой. Несмотря на то, что он знает город, как свои пять пальцев (в его голове хранится карта всех стран мира), Коннор сбивается с пути, петляя между проулками и не понимая, что ему нужно. Он определенно чувствует одиночество. Ощущал ли Маркус себя одиноким, когда шел в Иерихон? Или он четко знал, какая миссия будет возложена на его плечи? Чувствовал ли себя чужим, когда пришел к другим андроидам, чья жизнь была в разы хуже его? Коннор не знает. Он не смог спросить об этом у Маркуса, когда тот, спустившись с помоста, обнимая за плечи Норт, подошел к нему и крепко пожал руку. Он не знал, как спросить об этом.

Иногда ему кажется, что он разваливается на части. В голове слышен какой-то неясный шум, как будто кулер, встроенный в левое полушарие, давно дал сбой. Коннор останавливается и находит себя в небольшом заброшенном сквере рядом с магазином Киберлайф. Он подходит к статуе Человека и Андроида и внимательно всматривается в нее. Он пытается понять, каково это – быть человеком.

Коннор знает, что он научился тревожиться и радоваться. Сначала это были очень странные ощущения, которые вводили его в состояние прострации. После каждого такого псевдоэмоционального потрясения он перезагружал систему и учился чувствовать снова. И, как ни странно, Хэнк помогал ему в этом.

Когда в городе осталось всего несколько сотен жителей, Хэнк стал единственным живым работником в Департаменте полиции. Его хотели повысить до капитана и перевести во Флориду, но он отказался. Коннор все время не мог понять этого предельно нелогичного поступка, ведь повышение сулило хорошие деньги, да и климат в этом штате мог больше понравиться лейтенанту. Но Коннор был рад. Ему не хотелось оставаться в Детройте одному.

Они все так же работали вместе. Коннор рисковал своей жизнью ради Хэнка, Хэнк – ради него. Они были прекрасными напарниками, которые давно успели притереться друг к другу. Теперь странности Коннора не так удивляли Андерсона – в конце концов, думал он, у каждого свои тараканы. Иногда Коннор приходил к Хэнку по вечерам и они вели разговоры о том, как было раньше. Точнее, говорил Хэнк, а Коннор с изумлением и интересом ловил каждое слово. Это нравилось лейтенанту – в такие моменты Коннор выглядел по-человечески. Его карие глаза-бусины как-то особенно мерцали в свете приглушенного телевизора, а губы были чуть приоткрыты. Он хмурился и крутил головой, пытаясь представить, какой была жизнь двадцать лет назад. Диод в его виске то и дело мерцал желтым цветом, и Хэнк делал паузы, запивая свой рассказ крепким виски и давая Коннору возможность обработать информацию. Андроид с интересом задавал вопросы, с жадностью обогащая свой жесткий диск. А потом он уходил. Хэнк не знал куда – просто провожал Коннора до дверей, желал ему удачной дороги, запирал дверь и ложился спать. Он старался не задаваться вопросом, куда вообще может уходить робот, у которого давно сбилась внутренняя программа.

Коннор бродил по улицам Детройта и думал. Хоть прошлое и казалось ему скучным и немного пугающим, он представлял себе услышанное в ярких красках и все думал, каково это – быть человеком. И каждый день он находил все больше и больше ответов. Настоящей проверкой на прочность для него стал еженедельный просмотр фильмов. Они с Хэнком нашли компромисс – в пятницу он приходит к лейтенанту, контролирует того, чтобы он не выпил лишнего, и молча смотрит какой-нибудь фильм. 

Две недели подряд они смотрят триллеры с неправдоподобным сюжетом. Хэнк открыто смеется над сюжетом и бездарной игрой актеров, а Коннор смотрит внимательно и тихо. Он видит, что люди на экране на самом деле не боятся, они лишь играют – и это чудо становится для него настоящим открытием. Коннор анализирует мимику и жесты актеров, запоминает реплики, откровенно недоумевает постельным сценам. И все это выглядит так чисто и искренне, что Хэнк начинает любить вечера пятницы.

Коннор хочет предложить Хэнку устраивать такие киносеансы чаще, но думает, что тот будет против. Потому он каждую неделю ждет пятницы, чтобы хоть на полтора часа погрузиться в завораживающую игру актеров. Коннор начинает чувствовать – он дергается на резких моментах с нагнетающей музыкой, мысленно делает свои предположения, с кем же останется главная героиня. Но один фильм ломает его систему.

Он, как обычно, приходит к Хэнку в семь, разувается, осторожно ставит банки с пивом на пол и треплет Сумо по голове. Хэнк устраивается на диване и складывает руки на груди, а Коннор скользит пальцем по коробочкам с дисками, читая ничего не говорящие ему названия. 

\- «Хатико: Самый верный друг»… О чем это? – Хэнк щурится и медленно кивает.

\- Тебе понравится.

Коннор достает коробочку и долго смотрит на обложку. А потом он слабо улыбается и ставит диск в дисковод. Он садится рядом с Хэнком, стараясь занять расслабленную позу. У него получается уже намного лучше – руки свободно лежат на диване, ноги чуть разведены в стороны. Хэнк качает головой и открывает банку с пивом.

Они сидят в тишине – люди на экране смеются и ссорятся, акита-ину весело трясет персиковым хвостом и бегает за хозяином. Хэнк погружается в воспоминания и его пробирают флэшбэки – он помнит, как впервые показывал этот фильм сыну, сидя на этом же диване. Он помнит, что мальчик тогда долго плакал, а Клара даже была недовольна тем, что ребенок ходит погруженным в свои грустные мысли. Они тогда купили собаку, и, конечно же, Коул назвал ее Хатико. Хэнк помнит, что пес сбежал спустя неделю после гибели сына. Возможно, имя сыграло свою роль.

Коннор сидит непривычно тихо. Хэнк даже думает, что он впал в режим гибернации. Лейтенант поворачивает голову, выныривая из своих мыслей, и потрясенно смотрит на Коннора. Тот напряженно всматривается в экран – руки сжимают идеально выглаженные брюки, губы плотно сжаты, а по щекам катятся слезы. Они точно такие же, как и у людей – прозрачные и, наверное, соленые. Коннор не всхлипывает, не шмыгает носом – эти звуки и движения не заложены в него. Но он плачет. Широко распахнув глаза, андроид следит за тем, что происходит на экране и часто моргает. Его ресницы слиплись от слез, они мокрые и блестящие, и Хэнк отворачивается, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Он чувствует себя так, будто только что увидел что-то очень интимное и сокровенное. Когда фильм заканчивается, Коннор утирает слезы и треплет загривок Сумо.

\- Понравилось? – спрашивает Хэнк, выключая телевизор. Коннор молча кивает, не поднимая глаз, и спешит уйти. 

Чувства, странные и противоречивые, раздирают его голову, тормозя работу всех внутренних систем. Коннор глубоко дышит и прокручивает в памяти сцены из фильма, удивляясь тому, как прекрасно раньше умели играть люди. Теперь, с появлением робототехники у людей отпала необходимость в посещении кинотеатров и просмотре фильмов. По телеканалам идут лишь новости или ток-шоу. Коннор возвращается в отдел и садится в свое кресло. И впервые в жизни ему хочется вернуться в свой собственный дом. Дом Хэнка уже давно стал ему родным – он знает, что где лежит, когда истекает срок годности продуктов в холодильнике и сколько комплектов постельного белья есть у лейтенанта. Коннор впадает в режим сна, стараясь не думать о том, что такое одиночество.

Сегодня вторник. А значит, до их вечера киносеансов осталось трое суток и один час. Но ноги уже сами несут Коннора по давно знакомой дороге. Он преодолевает пустое шоссе, идет вдоль заброшенных магазинов и бутиков, и, свернув за угол, оказывается на пустынной улице. Коннор доходит до самого последнего дома, неспешно поднимается на крыльцо и заносит руку над дверью. Его одолевают сомнения. Впрочем, Хэнк вряд ли выгонит его сейчас. Поворчит-поворчит и впустит. Коннор стучит в дверь и с замиранием железного сердца, качающего синюю кровь с тириумом, ждет ответа. Он слышит шаркающие шаги и звон дверной цепочки.

\- Чего вам нуж… Коннор? Что-то случилось? – Хэнк выглядит уставшим и немного сонным, но определенно трезвым. Коннор переминается с ноги на ногу и хмурит прямые брови.

\- Добрый вечер, лейтенант. Надеюсь, я не помешал вам. Можно войти? – Хэнк отходит и впускает девианта в дом. Коннор стряхивает снег с плеч и неуверенно смотрит на хозяина дома. – Вы, полагаю, хотели отдохнуть?

\- Ну, думаю, ты мне не помешаешь, - задумчиво тянет Хэнк и идет на кухню. Коннор остается стоять в коридоре, растерянно глядя ему вслед. Хэнк останавливается на пороге кухни и оборачивается: - Ты не знаешь, где у меня гостиная? Иди, выбирай, что ты там хочешь посмотреть…

Коннор чуть ли не бегом кидается в гостиную, берет с полки ящик с дисками, которые он отсортировал на «просмотренные» и «непросмотренные» и достает диск с загадочным названием «Эквилибриум». Он демонстрирует свой выбор вошедшему Хэнку, и на губах того появляется ухмылка.

\- Валяй.

Через двадцать минут Коннор отключается на плече Хэнка. Его лицо расслабленно, на губах играет легкая ухмылка. Видимо, думает Хэнк, они умеют впадать в спящий режим по таймеру или просто «вырубаются».

Если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как в голове Коннора работает кулер, который остужает перегревшуюся систему, и тихо щелкает процессор. Но Хэнку это не зачем.


End file.
